<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting For A Girl Like You by LadyLazuli97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575105">Waiting For A Girl Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli97/pseuds/LadyLazuli97'>LadyLazuli97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Glam Rock, Glimmadora week, I mean, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Modern AU, a musician so, i wanted to do this so bad, i'm a slut for rock, it's modern au if it's 1990? idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli97/pseuds/LadyLazuli97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1990, and Glimmer goes to the Sunset Strip to take over a business for her mother's architectural firm. There, she meets Adora, a street musician who knows how to express her feelings through songs.<br/>For Glimmadora Week, day 6: Modern AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting For A Girl Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! In case you don't come from tumblr, I leave you the <a href="https://ladylazuli97.tumblr.com/post/615027753428877312/glimmadora-week-day-6-moder-au-kinda-modern">to the fanart of this story</a>, and very importantly, the link to the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6eojPBfhlSEyT6ll9OH8po?si=pJ2VmDYSQVqcx-FEqSiwiQ">Spotify playlist</a> to accompany your reading :3 enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny morning in L.A. It was summer vacation, and Glimmer was glad to have some free time after school at last.</p><p>Or that would have been ideal. Her mother had decided that it would be beneficial for her to start giving her some businesses... that or was that her mother didn't want to do them.</p><p>ngella Brightmoon was a leading architect, and Glimmer was another year away from starting architecture degree so she could manage her mother's office. It wasn't out of obligation, she really loved architecture, but she didn't feel ready for the work her mother had given her.</p><p>Glimmer was walking down the Sunset Strip, carrying tube on her back, looking for the address her mother had written on a paper. Most of the guys her age knew the street like the back of her hand, since this was where the best rock clubs in the city were located. Glimmer really wasn't interested in rock. She preferred pop or ballads. Actually, it was precisely one of those clubs that took her there that day. The owner of one of the most important ones wanted to make an extension to the building and had called Angella's office to make an appointment for a consultation. And Angella had decided to send Glimmer. Okay, the girl was no stranger to that kind of thing, having watched her mother do that kind of business since she was a child, but it was the first time she was going to take over entirely. She was hoping the man was patient with her...</p><p>Then, the girl listened to music. Rock, of course. She looked up, and saw a girl playing a guitar connected to a small amplifier and singing loudly. Glimmer saw the amplifier wire go into a record store.</p><p>Glimmer usually didn't pay much attention to street musicians, but that girl sang very well. She couldn't see her face; she just saw how her long blond hair fluttered in the air. The girl was moving like she was on stage, even though no one was paying attention to her.</p><p>Glimmer was just a few steps away from passing in front of her, when the girl stared directly at her while singing:</p><p>
  <em>And I know what you like<br/>I know you like dancing with me oh yeah</em>
</p><p>Glimmer felt herself blush completely. The girl had sung this with a charming smile on her lips, and her blue eyes were the most beautiful thing Glimmer had ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me once, kiss me twice<br/>C'mon pretty baby, kiss me deadly!</em>
</p><p>Glimmer had frozen right in front of the girl, staring at her. When she realized this, she quickly turned away and ran away.</p><hr/><p>Well, that little incident had been beneficial. As a huge embarrassment had already passed, the meeting with the club owner had been nothing. The man had been very kind, although to be honest Glimmer would say he was high.</p><p>However, Glimmer presented the proposals that her mother had sent for the extensions, and after promising that she would return to him to let her know which option he would take, the girl had left the place, feeling proud that her first business meeting had gone so well.</p><p>When she went out into the street and started to walk to the bus stop, she realized that the blonde girl was still there, singing and playing her guitar.</p><p>Glimmer took a deep breath. She didn't know what the hell had happened before, but now she was ready to see her. She walked there calmly, preparing to see those incredible blue eyes again, if the girl looks at her, of course...</p><p>Almost as if reading her mind, the girl noticed Glimmer again and smiled without stopping singing</p><p><em>There's no one like you<br/>I can't wait for the nights with you<br/>I imagine the things we'll do</em><br/>Was it her imagination or had the girl winked at her?<br/><em>I just want to be loved by you<br/>No one like you</em></p><p>Glimmer didn't run away this time. She took out a few coins from her pocket and threw them into the guitar case. She listened to the song. She was wondering if it was a famous song or if the girl had written it… Wow, maybe she should start paying some attention to that music genre.</p><p>The blonde finished singing. Glimmer smiled and started to leave, when the girl said, "Aren't you the one who ran away a while ago?"</p><p>Oh, great...</p><p>"Yes, it was me" she replied "I was getting late for... something"</p><p>"Sure. It would be hard to forget a girl with that hair"</p><p>Glimmer's hair was top half pink, bottom half purple. Her mother had gone crazy when she saw her come home like that, but come on, it was cute, and everyone was dyeing their hair in crazy colors.</p><p>"You sing very well" Glimmer declared.</p><p>"Thanks. Oh, and thanks for the money" the girl replied, "Do you want me to sing something for you?"</p><p>Oh c'mon, she couldn't tell her she didn't know any rock songs. She pretended to be thinking seriously.</p><p>"Okay, take your time" the girl laughed "What's your name?"</p><p>"Glimmer" she replied, very happy to be able to talk about something else</p><p>"Glimmer? It's a very nice name. I'm..."</p><p>"ADORA!!!</p><p>"Both girls turned. In the distance, a woman with very long black hair was walking towards them with a rapid step. She looked furious.</p><p>"Shit" murmured the girl, whose name was apparently Adora.</p><p>She unplugged her guitar, took all the money from the guitar case, and yelled into the store</p><p>"Here comes Shadow Weaver! I'm leaving! Thank you!"</p><p>Glimmer didn't understand anything. Adora settled her guitar on her back and said, "I'm here almost every day. Come see me, I'll sing your song to you. And yes, my name's Adora. Nice to meet you, Glimmer"</p><p>That said, she ran away in the opposite direction of the woman. She came furious to the store and yelled, "I have told you a thousand times not to let her play!"</p><p>"Sorry! I didn't notice!" the voice of a man replied</p><p>The woman didn't even look at Glimmer, just walked briskly in the same direction Adora had fled.</p><hr/><p>A week passed before Glimmer returned to the Sunset Strip. A long week in which she hadn't stopped thinking about Adora. Damn, it was ridiculous that an encounter of less than 5 minutes was etched in her mind. Well, Adora seemed to be a nice girl, maybe that was it.</p><p>A part of her had been waiting for her next meeting at the Bourbon so she could listen to Adora again, but upon arrival she had found that she wasn't there. She was disappointed, but she reminded herself that she was there for work, not to see a street musician.</p><p>The meeting went very well, the owner of the bar loved one of the proposals and they closed the deal. Glimmer was officially in charge of a project. It seemed very strange to her that the owner of the place hadn't made any comment about her age or something, but once again, the man seemed to be still high. Maybe it was because of that, who knows.</p><p>This time, it was already getting dark when Glimmer went outside. The signs for the various clubs, bars and shops were already on, and music was beginning to be heard everywhere. That kind of night scene had always caught Glimmer's eye, but only that. She didn't feel like living it herself.</p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked ahead. There was Adora, this time with an acoustic guitar. Glimmer smiled to herself and started walking over there. Adora looked at her suddenly. Glimmer smiled and waved at her, as the blonde sang</p><p>
  <em>I can't stop the feeling<br/>I've been this way before<br/>But, with you I've found the key<br/>To open any door</em>
</p><p>Glimmer couldn't stop smiling. She was already standing in front of Adora, listening carefully.</p><p>
  <em>I can feel my love for you<br/>Growing stronger day by day<br/>An' I can't wait to see you again<br/>So I can hold you in my arms</em>
</p><p>Glimmer felt her heart race. This time she didn't have Adora just for her. More people had stopped to listen, but almost all were on their way after a few seconds.</p><p>
  <em>Is this love that I'm feeling?<br/>Is this the love that I've been searching for?<br/>Is this love or am I dreaming?<br/>This must be love<br/>'Cause it's really got a hold on me</em>
</p><p>At the end of the song, only Glimmer stayed. Fortunately.</p><p>"Hi" Glimmer greeted</p><p>"Hi" the blonde smiled "I thought you wouldn't come back"</p><p>"Sorry, I was busy..."</p><p>"Oh no, don't apologize! It's okay. Nice to see you again"</p><p>Glimmer nodded. Adora was really cute, with her long, tousled blonde hair, and cute smile.</p><p>"Do you want to go into the store? We can talk a little" Adora suggested "Only if you want"</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>Why? She didn't even know that girl, why did she just say yes? That was the kind of thing her mother had told her to never do.</p><p>Adora took the guitar case with the money and entered the store, followed by Glimmer.</p><p>"Are you finished? So soon?" the boy behind the counter asked</p><p>"Yes, it's all for today. Thanks, Sea Hawk" Adora replied "I'm gonna take a look around"</p><p>"Sure"</p><p>"His name isn't really Sea Hawk, is it?" Glimmer was surprised</p><p>"Of course not, but the guy thinks he's a kind of hero of the sea. He doesn't even know how to swim" Adora clarified</p><p>Glimmer laughed a little. She and Adora walked through the aisles of the store, between LP's and cassette tapes.</p><p>"So, Glimmer" Adora started "What brings you back to Sunset Strip?"</p><p>"I'm doing business with the owner of the Bourbon" Glimmer replied</p><p>Adora looked at her, very surprised.</p><p>"The Bourbon? Where Mötley Crüe is gonna play tonight? What kind of business?"</p><p>"They are going to do an extension and I came to bring the floor plans and that" Glimmer explained, wondering who the hell were Mötley Crüe and understanding why everyone in Bourbon was so busy</p><p>"Are you an architect?"</p><p>"Me? Something like that... I will be one, one day. My mom is the architect, she sent me to do this as a kind of practice"</p><p>"Oh, I see. It's amazing."</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>Glimmer saw a shelf of the album that claimed to be 'The bestselling in the USA'. Dr. Feelgood by Mötley Crüe? Ohh... so they were an important band...</p><p>"Hey, I know it must seem weird that I'm talking to you and all that" Adora murmured, picking up a record with a... a man with a mask and a straitjacket on the cover? "I just... I don't know, not many people stop to listen to me"</p><p>"Are you serious? But you do it very well!" Glimmer assured</p><p>Adora shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"The woman from the other day...?" Glimmer asked</p><p>"Oh, she's my foster mother" Adora explained "She hates when I go out singing. She says it's a waste of time. She took my guitar from me! Sea Hawk has been lending me one these days, but it's not the same"</p><p>"That's awful"</p><p>"I know. She doesn't understand it. No one really understands it, everyone thinks that rock is a man's thing and... well"</p><p>"Well, I heard you play, and you really do it great. And your voice is beautiful. I think it's a matter of time for everyone to realize"</p><p>Adora giggled and blushed slightly.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>Glimmer smiled at her too. She wished she could stay longer, but it was already night, and she had to get home before the streets were empty.</p><p>"I think I should go home now"</p><p>"Oh, right" Adora said hastily "Will you take the bus?"</p><p>"Yes'</p><p>"Shall I walk you to the stop? This street can get a bit wild at night"</p><p>Glimmer felt butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"But you would have to go back alone" she commented, somewhat worried</p><p>"I'll be fine. I don't want you to go alone"</p><p>Adora looked at her in such a sweet way...</p><p>"Okay. Thanks"</p><hr/><p>Once they reached the bus stop, Glimmer was truly glad she hadn't been alone. Really, Sunset Strip was something totally different at night, full of people, and not everyone seemed to be exactly kind. Glimmer didn't want to believe the stereotypes, but there were plenty of guys who looked exactly like her mother and neighbors said the rockers and metalheads were, so Glimmer did feel somewhat intimidated. Adora was tall, and she was seen to be quite strong, Glimmer really felt protected by her side. Also, she was funny and was always smiling.</p><p>"Then will I see you often around here?" Adora asked suddenly</p><p>"I think so" Glimmer replied "I'll be coming util the project is finished"</p><p>"Well, I'm on the record store almost always, unless my foster mother catches me. And I still owe you a song for the money you gave me the other day"</p><p>"I'm still thinking about which one to choose" Glimmer lied</p><p>"Well, I'll be ready for whatever you ask for"</p><p>The bus arrived. Glimmer was never so unhappy about it.</p><p>"Thanks for joining me" Glimmer said, smiling shyly.</p><p>"It was nothing, Glim" Adora replied, putting her hands in her pockets</p><p>"I'll see you next week"</p><p>"Sure. Think about what song you want me to sing for you"</p><p>"I will. Goodbye."</p><p>"Bye"</p><p>Glimmer got on the bus and looked out the window. Adora waved goodbye one last time before the bus started moving.</p><p>Glimmer knew nothing about rock, but there was no way she would forget the song Adora sang that day. <em>An 'I can't wait to see you again... So I can hold you in my arms.<br/></em></p><p>
  <em>Is this love that I'm feeling?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Well, after a few days, Glimmer had emerged from her weekly meeting with the owner of the Bourbon and was prepared to see Adora.</p><p>Well almost. At the last moment she had realized that she had no song to ask, and surely Adora was going to ask. So, when she saw that a boy cleaning the place was wearing headphones, she asked him what song he was listening to. The boy had told her, somewhat surprised that a pink-haired girl asked him for a song that obviously she couldn't hear.</p><p>So, when she finally got outside and walked to the record store, she had a song in mind. Well, more or less. She had a title, and it was the important thing.</p><p>"Hi there!" Adora greeted cheerfully. She was putting on her guitar, which was the one she was playing the first day.</p><p>"Hello, Adora" Glimmer greeted "I see you have your guitar again. Have you just arrived?"</p><p>"My foster mother returned it to me in exchange for cleaning the house all month. I suppose it's fair. And yes, I just arrived, just in time to finally pay off my debt with you"</p><p>Adora strummed the guitar a few times before asking "Well? What song will it be?"</p><p>"<em>I want to know what love is</em>" Glimmer replied, repeating the words the boy in the Bourbon had said to her</p><p>Only then did she realize what she had just said.</p><p>At that moment, a thousand questions crossed her mind. Why was she so nervous when Adora smiled at her? Why did she long for her meetings with the owner of the Bourbon? Did she just use them as excuse to see Adora? Adora was a girl. She couldn't feel something for a girl. Her mother would be furious. Perhaps <em>Adora</em> would be furious.</p><p>"Excellent choice" Adora said as if nothing, and began to play</p><p>Glimmer was too focused on her thoughts to listen. At least until Adora's gaze locked on hers and <em>forced</em> her to listen.</p><p>
  <em>In my life, there's been heartache and pain<br/>I don't know if I can face it again<br/>Can't stop now, I've traveled so far<br/>To change this lonely life</em>
</p><p>Glimmer wondered if Adora knew the effect her voice had on her.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna know what love is<br/>I want you to show me</em>
</p><p>Oh God. Glimmer smiled upon hearing that. She almost felt like she could laugh at how nervous she felt. Adora smiled back, still singing.</p><p>
  <em>I wanna feel what love is<br/>I know you can show me</em>
</p><p>Glimmer definitely loved that song. Now, she could even think it was her favorite so far.</p><p>When Adora finished singing, Glimmer could have told her a thousand things. That she loved the song, that she loved her voice, that she loved the way she looked at her when she sang.</p><p>But what she said was "Do you wanna have dinner with me?"</p><p>Adora stared at her for a few seconds, then replied "Of course I do"</p><hr/><p>From that day on, Glimmer no longer had to go to the Bourbon to see Adora. Now they met whenever Glimmer had free time. They went out to lunch, to the park, even Adora went to Glimmer's house, where they sat on the porch talking for long time.</p><p>Now Glimmer already knew Adora completely. She knew she was an orphan and had lived in Shadow Weaver's (she hadn't given her real name) care all her life, but the woman was mean to her and to the other children in her care. Adora even had scars from the woman's physical punishment. Adora was also on vacation from school. She would also start her senior year after the summer, and what she wanted most in life was to be a rockstar, which Shadow Weaver opposed, of course.</p><p>So, it turned out that Adora was brilliant at school, with a talent for music, played football and was also very beautiful, not to mention very friendly and helpful. She was the kind of girl any mother would want as a friend to her children. Except Angella, of course. Glimmer's mother didn't approve of that friendship because despite all of the above, Adora was a rebel.</p><p>So, the first time she saw Adora, she greeted her coldly and then decided to ignore her, and that was what happened every time she ran into her. But that's what mothers were like in that area, really. It was a conservative neighborhood where a messy-haired girl in rock band t-shirts was definitely not well received. Many of Glimmer's neighbors used to go to these protests to ban rock concerts in the city. It was kind of ridiculous.</p><p>And about rock... During all that time Glimmer tried to pretend, but that day, while they were eating lunch sitting on the porch of Glimmer's house, Adora had asked her what her favorite song by Alice Cooper was, and Glimmer had to tell her...</p><p>"What do you mean, you've never heard rock?" Adora exclaimed, surprised</p><p>"Besides the songs I heard you sing... no" Glimmer replied</p><p>"And what you listen to then?"</p><p>"Mmm... Madonna, Abba, Carpenters..."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"Yep, totally"</p><p>Adora pretended to have a heart attack.</p><p>"It's not my fault! Mom would never let me listen to rock!" Glimmer fought back</p><p>"Like all American mothers" Adora made her see "But that doesn't matter... Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Well, I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore. It was becoming more difficult to confess it as the days passed"</p><p>"Are you joking? Glimmer, you're my friend. I wasn't going to stop talking to you because of this"</p><p>"Well... you already know"</p><p>Adora giggled and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Damn, Glim... I'm so sorry" she apologized "I get excited and talk about this a lot, surely you're sick of listening to me..."</p><p>"Oh no! Of course not. I love that you talk to me about music even if I don't understand" Glimmer said sincerely "I was embarrassed to ask because you were going to realize that I had been lying to you. But well, now that you know, you can teach me a couple of things"</p><p>"Would you like to?"</p><p>"Of course! I love to hear you talk about the music you like, and now I really want to listen to rock. I can go buy some cassette tapes; mom won't notice. What's your favorite band?"</p><p>Adora laughed a little and replied "Judas Priest. But you're not ready for that, princess. Someone new to rock should start with something calmer. They're a heavy metal band"</p><p>Glimmer nodded, not knowing why. All she knew was that Adora had called her princess, and she was screaming inside.</p><p>After all that time, Glimmer had no idea if Adora was into girls. She couldn't just ask something like that. Adora could be a rebel in many ways, but perhaps that was too much for her. That was something that wasn’t well-regarded by society, and Glimmer knew it. She knew she couldn't tell anyone how she felt, or nothing would ever be the same again. It was something that completely changed how the world would see her. And Adora... it terrified her to think that Adora was one of those people. She was afraid to tell her, and that Adora would run away with a grimace because Glimmer not only liked <em>girls</em>, she liked <em>her</em>.</p><p>That terrified her. But then she saw Adora, her bright eyes, her smile that always seemed to say 'Hey, everything's fine'. Adora wasn't one of those people. She <em>couldn't</em> be one of those people. Even if she didn't feel the same, Adora was good, and she wasn't going to despise Glimmer.</p><p>"Okay" Adora said, who seemed unaware of Glimmer's internal crisis. "I can show you some songs if that's what you want. But I need you to promise me one thing"</p><p>"Sure" Glimmer replied, "What do you want me to promise you?"</p><p>"That are you going to listen. Mindfully. I know I can sound like a totally crazy person, but for me, music is something serious, like a commitment. It doesn't matter if it's a simple song, you have to really listen. Music, lyrics, all"</p><p>Glimmer smiled. She really loved how passionate Adora was. She didn't like that she had apologized for talking too much about her music, as that implied that they usually made her shut up.</p><p>"I won't disappoint you" she assured</p><p>Adora made a triumphant gesture and put a hand on Glimmer's shoulder before proposing</p><p>"I want us to go out tonight"</p><p>"Tonight?" the pink-haired girl repeated, amazed "You know mom won't let me out after 8"</p><p>"That's why you're not going to ask permission, silly! I'll come by you at 11"</p><p>"11:00 PM?!"</p><p>"Yes. I will take you to a place where we can listen to music without other sounds that distract us. What do you think?"</p><p>"It's a terrible idea"</p><p>"I know! But will you accept?"</p><p>Glimmer sighed. Going out at night with Adora. She would never have accepted such a thing before, but Adora had awakened her rebel side. Adora wasn't afraid of anything, and yet she was very responsible, so Glimmer knew she could trust that she wasn't going to put her in danger.</p><p>"I'm just saying we could" Adora commented, shrugging. "If you don't want there's no problem and we can just-"</p><p>"Let's do it" Glimmer interrupted her</p><p>Adora smiled widely. God, Glimmer loved that smile so much.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah" Glimmer confirmed "But remember: if mom discovers us, she will kill us both"<br/>Adora laughed. That was the most beautiful music on the planet.</p><p>"It's a date. I will knock your window" Adora said<br/>Glimmer nodded excitedly. A date...</p><p>"I've to go home. Shadow Weaver's gonna kill me if I don't clean the floors" Adora announced</p><p>"But I have something for you"</p><p>"Something for me?"</p><p>Adora reached into her backpack and pulled out a cassette tape. Glimmer took it and looked at it. It had nothing written.</p><p>"What a coincidence that you said you wanted me to show you songs just when I brought you this" Adora commented.</p><p>"Wow, this is the first time that someone gives me a cassette tape"</p><p>"I'm lending it to you" Adora explained "Because it only has one song. I'll give you one that has more songs later"</p><p>"And why are you giving me this then?"</p><p>"Because I want you to listen carefully to the lyrics. It's important that you do so. It doesn't have to be today if you can't. Find a time when nothing will distract you and pay attention"</p><p>"Okay. I will, Adora."</p><p>At that moment, a car went around the corner. They knew it very well; it was Glimmer's mother.</p><p>"I'd better go" Adora murmured "I'll come by you tonight. Don't fall asleep"</p><p>"I won't"</p><p>Adora smiled and ruffled her hair before saying "See you tonight, Glim"</p><p>"See you, Adora. I'll listen to the tape."</p><p>"But pay attention to the lyrics, don't forget"</p><p>"I will do it right now"</p><p>"Goodbye, Glim"</p><p>"Goodbye"</p><p>Adora strode away as Glimmer's mother was parking. The pink-haired girl made no attempt to run away, there was no point in pretending that nothing had happened. Angella closed the car door, watching Adora turn the corner.</p><p>"Hi mom" Glimmer greeted, as if she had barely noticed her presence "Did you forget something?"</p><p>"Yes, some floor plans" her mother answered, climbing the porch stairs "I have to go back to the office. Will you go to the Bourbon later?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Fine"</p><p>Her mother opened the door, and for a moment Glimmer believed that she had been saved until</p><p>"So, your little friend came to visit you again"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"Yes" Glimmer replied, entering the house after her mother</p><p>"Glim, we already talked about this..."</p><p>"But we weren't doing anything wrong, mom!"</p><p>"Then why does she always run away when she sees me arrive?"</p><p>"It's not that, she was leaving when you arrived. But surely it has something to do with how you treat her when you see her"</p><p>"I don't usually be rude to her"</p><p>"No, but you're not nice either"</p><p>Glimmer expected her mother to start yelling or something, but instead, the woman sighed and said quietly "Listen Glim... You know I love that you make new friends, but you shouldn't get too attached to people who can be a bad influence"</p><p>"Adora is not a bad influence. She's very talented and smart. Besides, she just comes here, and we chat, that's all"</p><p>"Okay Glimmer, I know you are responsible, and you will know how to identify if that friendship doesn't suit you. You promise that you will stay away from Adora if you see that there is something... negative with her?"</p><p>"What do you mean by 'something negative'?"</p><p>"Just... don't let her be... so close"</p><p>"So close?"</p><p>Angella looked a little nervous. Glimmer felt her heart race, because she already knew where that matter was going...</p><p>"I just think that Adora is a little... masculine" Angella commented "Because of how she dresses and how she walks, how she talks... I don't like that at all. Glimmer, if she ever proposes something to you... I mean... If she seems to be in love...”</p><p>Glimmer said nothing, just walked away and locked herself in her room.</p><hr/><p>Glimmer was crying in her room for a long time before finally beginning to think clearly. She was upset, sad and disappointed. She had already verified her suspicions: her mother wasn't going to accept her as she was if she told her that she liked girls. Well, she already knew that, but it still hurt. What could she do? She wasn't going to change who she was to please her mother, but she wouldn't know what to do living with her rejection either.</p><p>She took a deep breath and wiped away the tears with her hand. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She would have stayed there all day, but after all, she had to go to Bourbon in two hours... Oh, and it wasn't all bad, after all, she had her date with Adora...</p><p>Shit, Adora. Her mother was going to kill her if she realized she was going to run away at night with Adora. At least now she knew why her mother didn't like her. Among all, Glimmer chuckled to herself. Wish her mother was right in thinking Adora was a lesbian.</p><p>Glimmer took the tape Adora had given her and watched it. Nothing, she didn't have a sign to give her an idea of what it contained. Adora had asked her to listen carefully, it was only one song...</p><p>Well, she really needed to think about something else right now. She reached out to grab her Walkman from the nightstand, put on her headphones, put in the cassette tape in and hit play.</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes so she could focus on the music. Adora said she should pay attention to the lyrics.</p><p>The song started with a piano... no, a piano synthesizer. It was a very calm song; she was expecting a wild song whose intro was a guitar or something. Of course, Glimmer didn't know this song.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer<br/>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br/>What started out this friendship has grown stronger<br/>I only wish I had the strength to let it show</em>
</p><p>Hearing that ballad, Glimmer felt her heart stop for a few seconds. No, it couldn't be that...?</p><p>
  <em>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever<br/>I said there is no reason for my fear<br/>'Cause I feel so secure when we're together<br/>You give my life direction, you make everything so clear</em>
</p><p>Her heart went from stopping to beating very fast. She felt like she was shaking. Adora had told her to pay attention to the lyrics ... Did that mean...?</p><p>
  <em>And I can't fight this feeling anymore<br/>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br/>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<br/>And throw away the oars, forever</em>
</p><p>She didn't even notice when she started crying. Tears of happiness slid from her eyes to her ears, but that didn't matter.</p><p>
  <em>My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you<br/>I've been running around in circles in my mind<br/>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<br/>'Cause you take me to the place that alone I'd never find</em>
</p><p>At first the tears fell slowly, but now she was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't believe it, there was no other reason why Adora had put so much emphasis on her listening to the lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore<br/>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br/>And if I have to crawl upon the floor<br/>Come crashing through your door<br/>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore</em>
</p><p>Glimmer finished listening to the song. Her heart was still racing. She opened her eyes and paused the tape. She removed her headphones and sat on the bed.</p><p>She breathed slowly. At the time, it seemed impossible to her that she had been crying.</p><p>And what did it matter what her mother thought?! Adora was confessing her feelings to her with a song, and that was the only thing that made sense to Glimmer right now.</p><p>She jumped out of bed and grabbed her jacket. She had an idea.</p><p>She was already leaving, when she returns for the Walkman. She wanted to hear that song another couple of hundred times.</p><hr/><p>Glimmer jumped a little when she heard a knock on her window that night. Her heart raced with excitement. She got out of bed quietly and opened the window very slowly.</p><p>Adora was standing outside. Her blond hair, disheveled as always, covered one of her eyes. She was wearing her classic leather jacket over a Def Leppard T-shirt.</p><p>"Hello Glim" she greeted in a whisper "Are you ready?"</p><p>Glimmer wanted to scream. She wanted to throw herself into the girl's arms and tell her that she had heard the song, and that she felt the same way. But she didn't. It wasn't time yet, she had to be patient.</p><p>"I'm ready" she said, smiling.</p><p>She pulled a chair up to the window to help her out. Adora took her hand to help her out. Once outside, she didn't release Adora's hand immediately. She allowed herself to feel it for a few moments.</p><p>"C'mon, I left the motorcycle a couple of streets away so I wouldn't wake your mom up" Adora announced.</p><p>"Did you just say motorcycle?" Glimmer was surprised "Do you have a motorcycle?"</p><p>"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"</p><p>"How come Shadow Weaver lets you have a motorcycle?!"</p><p>"She just doesn't know I have it. It was a junk, but I have a friend who has a car workshop and she helped me repair it and I keep it there. Shadow Weaver would go crazy if she knew about this”</p><p>"Shadow Weaver would go crazy if she knew everything you do behind her back"</p><p>"Well, but at least I haven't, I don't know... dyed my hair pink"</p><p>Glimmer laughed. They had started walking, and there was when she noticed something.</p><p>She hadn't released Adora's hand.</p><hr/><p>When Adora had said that she was going to take her to a place where they could listen to music without any sound interrupting them, she imagined a thousand things except that.</p><p>They were on the Hollywood sign, more accurately, on the top of the hill behind it. They had passed several DO NOT ENTER signs, but Adora didn't even look at them. The site was completely silent. Far away you could hear the sound of the concerts that were in the city that night. And speaking of the city, from there the view was beautiful. You could see all of L.A. under the starry sky.</p><p>Adora had brought along a cassette player and various cassette tapes from her favorite bands. Glimmer had always believed, due to the influence of her mother's views, that rock was a horrible genre where everyone screamed, but she realized that it wasn't. There were very crazy songs, yes, but there were also power ballads, or some that were intense but not so much. She was talking about so many different songs that Glimmer realized she would find a perfect song for each of her moods. Glimmer had sat on the floor, while Adora sang going back and forth, pretending to be playing the guitar, and talking about the history of each song. What inspired it, who wrote it, in what year… Glimmer loved to see her talk with such passion.</p><p>She had especially enjoyed when Adora showed her the songs she had heard her sing on Sunset Strip. With that, Glimmer felt like she was going to become a huge fan of the music genre.</p><p>They were just listening to the song that Adora had sung the day she accompanied Glimmer to the bus stop. <em>Is this love</em> by Whitesnake, at least that's what Adora said.</p><p>Adora finally tired of giving her show and sat more towards the edge of the hill, facing the cityscape. She motioned for Glimmer to accompany her, and she did so. Glimmer didn't have a watch, but she was sure that they had spent at least two hours there, not counting how long it took to get there.</p><p>"So? What do you think?" Adora asked, breathless</p><p>“I think I wasted so many years! It's really wonderful! I feel like I need you to show me more”</p><p>"Really? Oh yeah! Listen, if there's a band that you really like, let me know. I want to take you to a concert one day”</p><p>Glimmer smiled. She imagined asking her mother for permission to go to a concert with Adora. Yeah right. Surely, she would have to escape.</p><p><em>Is this love</em> ended and gave way to a song that started with a very low synth sound, which was gradually rising. It was a subtle sound, very... cute.</p><p>Adora was looking towards the city. At that moment, a breeze began to blow, and Glimmer saw how the girl's blond hair flutter in the wind. She felt her heart race. Adora was without a doubt the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and she was very grateful to be there with her.</p><p>The synthesizer began to play a calm melody, but at the same time it made Glimmer's skin stand on end. There was something magical in those notes, she couldn't say what it was...</p><p>
  <em>So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long<br/>Sometimes I don't know what I will find<br/>I only know it's a matter of time<br/>When you love someone</em>
</p><p>Oh stars. She felt an electric current run through her body. The song was causing it. Glimmer had never felt anything like this before.</p><p>"Are you cold, Glim?" Adora asked</p><p>
  <em>It feels so right, so warm and true</em>
</p><p>Before she could respond, Adora took off her jacket and put it on Glimmer.</p><p>
  <em>I need to know if you feel it too</em>
</p><p>They were very close, Glimmer could feel Adora's breathing. She was staring at her, and began to sing the song in a low voice:</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'm wrong<br/>Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong<br/>This heart of mine has been hurt before<br/>This time I want to be sure</em>
</p><p>Glimmer felt her hands tremble, but it had nothing to do with the cold breeze.</p><p>
  <em>I've been waiting for a girl like you<br/>To come into my life</em>
</p><p>"Adora?" she mutters</p><p>"Yes, Glim?"</p><p>
  <em>I've been waiting for a girl like you<br/>A love that will survive</em>
</p><p>"I heard the song"</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>
  <em>I've been waiting for someone new<br/>To make me feel alive</em>
</p><p>Adora was trembling. It was the first time that Glimmer had seen her nervous.</p><p>"I feel the same, Adora" Glimmer confirmed</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, waiting for a girl like you<br/>To come into my life</em>
</p><p>That magic synthesizer melody sounded just as Adora closed the gap between the two and kissed her softly. Glimmer kissed her back. She threw her arms around Adora's neck as she made the kiss a little more passionate.</p><p>When they were finally separated, Glimmer noticed that Adora had watery eyes.</p><p>"What happens?" Glimmer asked, with a nervous smile</p><p>"I don't know" Adora said, very nervous too "This... I'm very happy"</p><p>Glimmer didn't resist, she kissed her again. It was her moment. It was the moment she had been waiting for. And she couldn't imagine a better scene than being there, with that music, with that view, with the clear sky and with the most beautiful girl in the world in her arms.</p><hr/><p>Glimmer had no idea what time it was when she was finally home. It was well into the wee hours of the morning, and in fact it wouldn't surprise her if the sun suddenly rose.</p><p>Adora had openly told her about her feelings, about how she had had a crush on her since the first time they saw each other, how the songs she had sung those days had not been just a fluke, and how she hadn't said anything because she was afraid that Glimmer rejected her. This had been a surprise to Glimmer, she couldn't believe that a girl like Adora had thought that Glimmer was going to reject her.</p><p>After a long conversation about what they were feeling, Adora had asked her to be her girlfriend, and Glimmer, of course, had said yes. She was as happy as she couldn't remember ever being before, and it was all thanks to Adora. She had come to illuminate her life in every possible way.</p><p>Glimmer entered through her bedroom window, with Adora's help, of course. Once inside, she leaned out the window to kiss her girlfriend. Oh gosh, her girlfriend...</p><p>"Good night, Glim" Adora said, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>"Wait" Glimmer whispered "I have a gift for you"</p><p>Glimmer went into her room to search for the gift. It had occurred to her after listening to the song, and that's why she had come so urgently to Sunset Strip.</p><p>"A gift?" Adora repeated when Glimmer returned to the window.</p><p>Without saying anything, Glimmer presented what she had bought her. Adora's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Is this…?"</p><p>Glimmer handed her the guitar case. Adora received it, saying nothing.</p><p>"Open it" Glimmer ordered.</p><p>Adora obeyed. It was a beautiful new electric guitar. Glimmer knew nothing about guitars, of course, but the man at the store had indicated that it was an Epiphone Sheraton 1989. It sounded good to Glimmer.</p><p>The blonde looked the guitar up and down, not believing it.</p><p>"Glim, I can't..."</p><p>"Shut up, Adora. You deserve it"</p><p>Adora was speechless. She was smiling nervously.</p><p>"I know you're going to be a rockstar, Adora" Glimmer assured "I talked to the owner of the Bourbon and he says he'll let you play whenever you want"</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"He said he will do it as a favor to me for my work and that. So, you better start practicing with that guitar, because you have a pending concert"</p><p>"Glim... this is... you shouldn't..."</p><p>“Listen, Adora, you're very talented. I believe in you. My girlfriend is gonna be a superstar, I'm totally sure”</p><p>Adora smiled. She shoved the guitar into the case and leaned it against the wall before going ahead to kiss Glimmer again. The blonde had tears in her eyes. Glimmer knew that no one believed in her dream of being a musician, but she was going to support her at all times.</p><p>"I love you" Adora murmured "Thank you very much, Glimmer, really. For everything"</p><p>"Thank YOU, Adora. I love you"</p><p>Glimmer was never so sure of those words.</p><p>It didn't matter what her mother or Shadow Weaver thought. Glimmer and Adora really loved each other, and whatever they had to face, they would do together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you can't hear the playlist on Spotify, here you will find the 6 songs mentioned in the story :3<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIt3OGra3Lo">Kiss Me Deadly - Lita Ford</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VwbyBGbqPY">No One Like You - Scorpions</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOJk0HW_hJw">Is This Love - Whitesnake</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3Pr1_v7hsw">I Want To Know What Love Is - Foreigner</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4Bo4ZeYrGk">Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUNJc22MAb8">Waiting For A Girl Like You - Foreigner</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>